


We Can Weather The Storm

by Gingersnap87



Series: Darcy Lewis Smut Week 2016 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Weather, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Rain Sex, Smut, mentions of abuse in past relationship, sort of blind date, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersnap87/pseuds/Gingersnap87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Darcy are manipulated into a blind date of sorts and nothing goes as planned, like getting caught in a storm. </p><p>Written for Darcy Lewis Smut Week 2016, day 4: Hostile weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Weather The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> There is some vague mention of abuse in a past relationship. Not sure if it would trigger anything, but thought I should alert everyone to it. It's been awhile since I've written smut so all of these one shots are sort of me reacquainting myself with that ^^' I hope you all enjoy~ Also here's a little [anthem](https://youtu.be/pZ_Bnu_RbQM) for this fic.

Loki knew something was up with this camping trip with Thor the moment his brother opened his mouth and invited him. The oaf was a horrible liar and although Loki had no idea what exactly was being kept from him, from the way his brother could not maintain eye contact and shuffled ungainly on his feet, there was something afoot.

"What's this all about?" he asked outright.

"What do you mean, brother?" Thor's head snapped up to finally face him, eyes holding a glint of apprehension.

"Why are inviting me on this trip?" Loki's eyes narrowed, "We haven't camped together since we in high school."

Before he found out he was adopted.

Even before that Loki steadily watched his brother spend more time with his friends than him, their interests seeming to branch in separate directions after puberty. Then Loki was blind sided about his lineage, further distancing the two young men as Loki withdrew into himself.

This time Thor's eyes softened, taking on a the quality of a pitiful golden retriever, then he said, "Can I not simply ask for some quality time with my brother?"

"We're not brothers…"

"Loki…blood does not always make people family," he placed an uncharacteristically tender hand on Loki's shoulder, "Please come with me?"

Loki rolled his eyes and shrugged off his brother's hand, "Fine, if it helps dispel this overt sentimentality your exhibiting towards me…"

"Thank you, brother!" Thor boomed then, ignoring the previous statement, threw his arms around the younger man, wrenching him into a bear hug.

"Thor…" Loki growled, eyes shooting daggers at the oaf.

Thor released his seething brother carefully, "Sorry."

The moment he left Loki's apartment he let out a quite a loud whoop.

Loki knew he should be worried, but some pathetic part of him (the one that was steadily growing more lonely by the day) craved some sort of human contact.

Besides work, he'd been a self-induced shut in for over a month now after wandering upon information regarding his adoption. He then promptly moved out of the family mansion, paying no heed to his mother or father, and most certainly not Thor – who was too busy with his new scientist girlfriend anyway.

With his vast savings Loki was able to procure a high-end apartment, with plenty to spare on furnishings. He stayed on at his clinical team lead position at Odinson Pharmaceuticals, maintaining only a strictly professional relationship with his father. Odin tried unsuccessfully to reach out to his adopted son, but after the first week, let Loki have his space.

However Frigga did not so easily give up on reaching out to him. She called him everyday and though he was still upset over never being properly told about his true origins, he could not shut her out completely.

Still his social life was suffering, but it wasn't his fault that he felt that most people weren't worth his time.

At least he had a lifetime of experience with how to deal with Thor. He could just abandon his brother in the woods if he got too annoying.

What Loki didn't count on when he and Thor arrived at the campsite was Thor's girlfriend Jane and another young woman waiting for them.

So that's what he had been keeping secret.

Grabbing the keys so Loki couldn't make an escape, Thor leapt out of the 4x4 and ran to Jane, scooping her up and spinning her as their lips met in a sickeningly sweet display of affection.

Loki remained in the car; rolling his eyes so hard he nearly gave himself an aneurism.

The girl, apparently Jane's friend, looked about as thrilled to be there as he was.

She wore a hat and unimpressive clothes, but the more Loki observed her, the more he felt his interest piqued. Perhaps it was her expressive face and eyes, or the sassiness her tiny frame possessed as she gave both Jane and Thor a piece of her mind.

Whatever it was, it drew Loki out of the truck and towards the trio just as she shouted, "I don't care if he's your brother. I don't do blind dates!"

Oh, so this was what this was? He'd have to have some choice words with Thor at a later time.

First he had to examine this unassuming vixen much closer.

Thor looked hilariously intimidated by the young woman so when Loki walked up he seemed happy to shove his brother towards her.

"Darcy, meet my brother, Loki."

The girl, Darcy, finally turned her gaze his way then blanched, a perfect O parting her attractive lips.

"I…uh…hi," she waved.

Staving off a grin at her sudden ineloquence, Loki greeted her with a polite, yet charming kiss to the knuckles.

If he was going to be put into spontaneously awkward situations by his brother, he was going to at least try to shift things more in his favor.

Even though Darcy's cheeks reddened further, she tilted her head at him and pulled her hand from his rather rudely.

"If you think I'm going to swoon for you after that, then you've got the wrong girl."

Loki cleared his throat, "Clearly."

Things were off to a good start…

As they unloaded their vehicles, Loki offered to carry Darcy's suitcase into the Odinson family cabin, but she brushed him off with a crass refusal.

Obviously chivalry _was_ dead.

"What were you thinking?" Loki hissed once he and Thor were alone again.

"I thought you needed the company. Don't you realize how much I've missed you brother? How we've all missed you? You can't face this alone," Thor explained, "As for Darcy, Jane said she needed a reason to get back in the game."

"And you thought I was a worthy choice?"

"You are a worthy choice."

"And you're delusional."

Over the course of the weekend the four of them went hiking, climbing, and fishing. And throughout all those activities he and Darcy pretty much kept their distance, only interacting when necessary. Loki was pretty much used to such behavior, considering he was avoiding his father like the plague. Yet being on the receiving end of being ignored wasn't what he'd call fun.

Darcy clung to Jane as much as possible, and when his brother otherwise occupied her friend, she went walking along the dock by herself, dipping her feet into the cool water.

He never followed her, but sometimes kept watch over her from the cabin window. Though she didn't approve of his gentlemanly acts, he felt an unspeakable protectiveness over her. Their cabin was not the only one on the lakeside and he wanted to make sure no one bothered her.

Then there was also the fact that he just wanted to watch as she reclined on the dock, seemingly at peace for the first time since he met her.

Loki admired this rare side of her.

Though they stepped cautiously around each other, the trip went otherwise without a hitch. That was until Sunday afternoon came around and Loki noticed that Darcy was suddenly missing from their little fishing excursion.

He turned to Thor, "Have you seen Darcy?"

"She said she was going for a short hike," Jane answered.

Thor looked at his girlfriend then up at the sky, and Loki knew why, he could feel it in the air as well.

A storm was rolling in.

"Pack up and head back," Loki said, "I will find Darcy."

"Alright," Thor readily agreed.

He handed Loki the keys to his truck while he and Jane drove her car back to the cabin.

Loki hurried into the woods, but was careful to keep his eye out for signs of the girl. It didn't take him long to find her tracks. Now it all was just a matter of following them.

Looking up, he found the clouds above darkening and building into a massive thunderhead. This would be no small thunderstorm. It may crest briefly, but it would surely cause some chaos.

He had to find her and fast.

"Darcy!" he shouted over the wailing of the trees bending under the gales of wind.

The trail led him over a half mile of uneven ground, downed foliage, and sloping hills. Every few moments Loki called her name while his eyes simultaneously searched his surroundings. About as often he glanced upward, silently pleading with the weather to hold off a little longer.

He finally spotted Darcy as she was making her way back to the area where their cars were parked, clearly aware of the coming storm.

Knowing that she held a good sense of direction and had not gotten lost made his admiration for her grow.

Seeing her slight limp, however, made his spirits sink.

"Darcy!"

Open surprise flashed over her face as saw him jogging towards her. It was gone in a flash, her usual guardedness around him returning when he stopped at her side.

Loki looked her over for more injuries before his eyes fell to her ankle and he knelt before her. His hand swept gently against her swollen flesh, feeling for any fractures. The pale skin beneath his fingers broke out into goose bumps, and he was unsure if it was from standing in the cool night air in shorts or if he had brought on the affect.

He was sure it was the former.

"It's just sprained," she announced, voice clipped and a little shaky, "I can walk."

"Good," Loki rose, meeting her eyes in grave seriousness, "Because we need to go, now."

Thunder erupted directly above them and their heads snapped up. The storm over them and could open up at any moment. Loki silently cursed the heavens while Darcy muttered a quick, "Shit."

"Let's move!"

Darcy didn't have to be told twice; though she seemed adverse to him supporting her weight as they trekked the remaining few miles. He gave up and walked beside her, though he itched to grab her and sprint to safety.

Getting caught out in the torrential rain of a thunderstorm could put a person into hyperthermia as fast as snow, and that wasn't keen on Loki's agenda.

As lightning spider webbed across the sky Loki could feel the fine hairs on his arms and neck stand on end. The air was growing thick with the eerie atmosphere preceding a large storm. With a quickening pulse he watched the trees in the distance bowing back and forth rapidly, sheets of rain visible behind their silhouettes.

Wasting no more time worrying about how much Darcy didn't like him, Loki scooped the girl up and took off as fast as he could.

"Hey!" she cried indigently.

"No time."

"You could have at least said something first!"

"Oh? But my politeness was so frowned upon before," he shot her a mild glare.

She glared back, but her cheeks colored.

"Not like you would understand!" she began wriggling in his arms.

He'd had enough.

Plopping her down on her feet, he got right in her face, his seething fury getting the best of him.

"Then make me understand, damn it."

Darcy twitched anxiously, looking at him as though she'd seen a ghost. Even so, as part of her usual dueling personality, she did not back away from him.

Remorse filled him quickly and his face softened. He backed away and murmured a quiet apology.

She blinked, refocusing her eyes as she took him in, her form calming and becoming almost apologetic as well. It was hard to tell in the forest as darkness was closing in on them on stormy wings.

And then the sky opened up and it was so sudden and shocking that Loki thought a bucket had been dumped on the both of them. They were instantly drenched with freezing cold rain.

To his surprise Darcy grabbed his hand and started forward, weathering the storm. The downpour pelted his face so hard that he couldn't tell where they were going and so he wondered how in the hell she could.

All he knew was that one moment they were in the thick of the rain, then the next it was gone all but gone and his eyes were able to adjust better to the dim light.

They seemed to be under a large outcropping of rock, serving as a natural umbrella against the rain. Still the storm whipped the wind and rain at them.

Darcy tugged on his hand and he quickly followed her as far as they could go before they reached a literal rocky wall. Here they were able to avoid all but the most persistent of water that the wind managed to kick up and spray at them.

"B-Bloody hell," Loki shivered harshly, "next time I plan to stay home."

"And m-miss t-this adventure?"

He shot her a look, but all she did was smile.

His insides flipped.

"Are y-you okay?"

"F-Fine."

Loki's body was quaking with cold and the woman next to him confused and infuriated him more than anyone he'd met in recent memory.

He was far from fine.

In fact he wondered if he would soon be on death's door, because he went looking for said woman. Well if he was going to die playing the hero – he should have left that to Thor –then she at least owed him an explanation.

"M-Make m-me…understand," he repeated his earlier words with more patience, then added, "please."

The body next to him tensed then slowly relaxed, even going so far as to lean against him and he felt her shivers.

"M-My ex…w-was with h-him for t-two years…was a r-real charmer with f-fantastic manners," she paused heavily, "Long s-story s-short a y-year ago he s-showed his t-true colors a-and I got a r-restraining order, a-and a taser, and m-moved in w-with Jane."

Loki was unsure of what to do, except to show her he understood.

"My mannerisms r-reminded you of him," he said without any heat behind his words, "I understand."

A soft hand took his chin, turning his head gently so that he faced her. Her eyes were impossibly open and blue, even in the low light.

"Y-You're not l-like him," she then ran her thumb along his lower lip before her hand dipped lower to his shirt, unfastening a button, "n-need to g-get you outta these clothes."

Loki's body shivered as desire licked at his pulse, but his mind was quickly becoming foggy from the temperature and Darcy's habit of switching directions.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?" he asked, weakly batting at her hands like a boxing kitten.

She nuzzled her face into his neck, soft lips pressing open-mouthed kisses here and there. A whisper of her name left his mouth as his hands immediately dropped to his sides and she resumed opening his shirt, kissing each inch of skin that was revealed to her.

"N-Need to get outta o-our w-wet clothes…g-get warm," she answered after a few moments, her words jerky and short.

Shifting closer to her, Loki's hands made to move towards the buckle of his belt, then hesitated in doing so amidst his haze.

"B-But you…y-you don't l-like me…" he said, then decided he did want to get rid of his rain soaked pants and kicked off his boots.

"I a-always liked you, L-Loki…I-I was j-just trying t-to get m-my brain to r-realize it too…t-to feel s-safe again."

Darcy kissed him then and his mind short-circuited as she nibbled on his lower lip, her warm tongue poking out to playfully tease his. Tilting his head, Loki breathlessly explored her mouth. She tasted of strawberries and a heat that warmed his soul and tugged a needy rumble from his chest.

The cold soon made the need for more action more evident and their hands returned frantically to the task of undressing. Loki shoved his pants and underwear down his legs, paused to watch Darcy remove her shirt, then moved his arms around her to divest her of her bra; meanwhile she wiggled out of her capris pants.

When her breasts bounced free Loki felt his mouth water, as though he was staring at a pair of delectable fruits. He embraced his primal desires and leaned in to close his mouth around first one nipple, then the other, coaxing them to hardened peaks, alternating between greedy sucks and fleeting licks.

Straddling his narrow hips, Darcy cradled the back of his head, urging him to continue his onslaught on her heaving chest. She then began a relentless grind, dragging her slick folds back and forth over his penis, steadily awakening it against the cold air.

Loki groaned into her bosom, his hips bucking as he sought more friction, hardened length rubbing her swollen clit with each pass, causing Darcy to toss her head back and let out a sharp gasp.

"L-Loki…n-need you..,"

Reaching between their closely curled bodies, she took him in her hand, guiding him to her wet entrance. Loki steadied her, hands on her flaring hips, and she slowly engulfed him with her wet heat.

The intense contrast in temperatures was a shock to the system so he shifted his legs under him so that he sat cross-legged in an effort to warm the rest of his body. After a few moments he rolled his hips upward.

"Need you, t-too…" he whispered, shuttering less and less from the cold and more and more from what this woman was doing to his body.

Darcy pulled him back for another deep kiss as she began to rise and fall upon his cock, and with his arms he molded her tightly against him. He could feel that had mud spattered them here and there, and the rainwater that had drenched their flesh had one good purpose in that it made the slide of their bodies slick and effortless.

Loki was sure he'd never experienced sex so raw and erotic.

Overcome with sudden animalistic need he eased her so that she was on all fours, his chest pressed tightly to her back as he drove back into her.

"Loki!" she gasped loudly, "Oh god, don't…d-don't stop!"

The thunder and the pattering of rain sounded far away to his ears compared to the pounding of his heart, the slapping of their soaked skin, and Darcy's vocal encouragement.

The smell of earth and rain clinging to her alluring feminine scent teased his nostrils. He licked the skin of her shoulder then nipped it between his teeth, reveling in her salty sweet taste.

All of that combined with the pulsing heat of her womb scorched Loki's already hot blood to near nuclear levels.

Loki released her flesh with a growl and doubled the force of his thrusts.

The pitch of Darcy's moans instantly rose, in response. Her fingers clawed at the muddy ground beneath her as her fleshy sheath began to tighten. She was close.

With his own climax looming as well, Loki trailed his hand from her hip down over her stomach and slipped two fingers between her legs, strumming them rhythmically over her clit.

Darcy arched her hips against him and came with a wild cry that went straight to his cock and tipped him over the edge. He answered her primal scream with a guttural groan, spilling into her. The tight, pulsing clenches of her pussy continued to grip and pull at him, milking him for all he was worth.

Together they collapsed in a tangled heap of muddy limbs under the force of their climaxes, breathing heavily and feeling deeply sated.

Shifting so that she was once again facing him Darcy brushed one hand to his jawline, leaving a trail of earth in its wake. Loki captured her hand and held it to his chest, her fingers smoothly twining with his.

It felt good to be held by her, empowering. He felt free with her at his side, like he could do anything.

"Oh look!" Darcy exclaimed, pointing outward from their little shelter.

Loki started; his focus so intently on her that he didn't realize that storm had blown over until his gaze took in the pinks and purples of sunset amidst the fleeing clouds.

It was a wondrous sight after the ugliness of the storm.

"It's finally over," she breathed.

A gentle smile pulled at his lips and he leaned over her.

"All storms can be weathered," he murmured against her lips before kissing her.

She granted him access to her mouth and pressed into him.

When they broke for air, they made plans for escaping the forest and reaching Thor's truck, which had been left behind for them. Their clothes were still soaking and they really didn't want to deal with pulling the cold fabric back on. It was getting dark out so they decided to only slip on their shoes and make the journey back nude.

Upon exiting the woods, they disturbed a couple of fishermen returning to the lake after the storm.

Surely they looked like a pair of wild animals, soggy and covered in mud, but neither of them cared. Darcy let out a full belly laugh and Loki tipped his head back as he joined in.

The old men gawked at them as though the two of them were touched in the head – which could very well be true – and it only increased their raucous guffaws. Quickly getting themselves under control, he and Darcy quickly jogged their way over to the truck so that they didn't suffer any charges of indecent exposure.

They opened driver and passenger doors at the same time and Darcy took one look at Thor's pristine leather seats and her muddy body, before muttering a curse.

Loki chuckled, "He's got money to for a good cleaning, if not a total re-upholstery job." _Besides the oaf deserves it_ , he added silently.

Darcy jumped inside with a devious cackle, "I haven't had this much fun since I vandalized principal Babcock's car in the eleventh grade."

"Babcock?" he snorted and they burst into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah and he very much lived up to the name," she confirmed between giggles.

Once they calmed down, Loki started up the truck and drove them the short distance from their fishing hole to the cabin. They snuck in through the back door, threw their clothes in the wash, crept into the bathroom and shared a much-needed shower – where they ended up going another round – before disappearing into Loki's room.

There they bared their secrets to each other, and when he brought up the subject of his hidden adoption, Darcy urged him to talk to his family, most specifically his father.

"He raised you as his own," she told him, stroking his collarbone as she lay in bed with him, "that's reason enough to believe that he loves you. Don't blame him too much."

Loki nodded wordlessly, feeling the weight of the anger and uncomfortable emotions that normally filled him when he thought of what had been kept from him for so long ease from his shoulders.

"I'll talk with him, I promise."

"So does that mean you'll be moving back in?" her thumb skimmed his nipple.

"No…I'm rather enjoying my independence," he smirked, awakening to her touch, "Besides…how would you like to be my roommate instead of Jane's?"

* * *

Jane and Thor were left to wonder in what shape Loki and Darcy returned to them in until the next morning, when they caught the two of them leaving Loki's room, sick and feverish, but other than Darcy's slight limp and their overall incredibly sheepish looks, they were no worse for wear.

Thor was so happy for his brother that he scooped them both into a mirthful hug.

However his joviality took a turn when he saw the condition of his seats.

"I think the raccoons got in again," Loki said, affecting an air of innocence.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, raccoons will break into vehicles if they think there might be food in it...I have been a victim of that :p  
> This one shot turned out much longer than I anticipated and I was a little hesitant to write human au (my comfort zone is stuff dealing with fantastical stuff), but I was happily surprised that I pulled this off (might honestly be a first). I hope it was enjoyable and feel free to leave some feedback!


End file.
